German utility model registration 7,519,322 discloses the determination of the ignition time point based on the position of a throttle element in the intake channel. For this purpose, a pneumatic device is provided which detects the pressure forward and rearward of the throttle element. A device of this kind is constructively complex. The pressure element utilized requires a comparatively large amount of space which is not always available especially in portable handheld work apparatus.